


Broderie d'Imladris

by ChiaraCadrich



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraCadrich/pseuds/ChiaraCadrich
Summary: Arwen rêve en brodant, de sa vie aux côtés d'Aragorn.





	Broderie d'Imladris

.o.

La belle esseulée file

Les brins de son destin.

Vive elfe aux mains habiles

Tisse la nuit ses liens.

.o.

Damoiselle songeuse

Passemente d'argent

La bannière glorieuse,

Des fleurs de son serment.

.o.

Brode ses jolis charmes

Sur le grand étendard,

Pour adjurer les larmes,

Y déploie tout son art.

.o.

Des Dunedain l'emblème

Élèvera les âmes,

Cuirassé d'un poème

Ourlé à pleine trame.

.o.

Sertit de son aiguille

La force de sa foi,

Son courage de fille

Pour couronner le roi.

.o.

Au champ d'étoiles trace

La magie de ses mains,

À la hampe entrelace

Son dessein pour demain.

.o.

Accourant du Harlond,

Les hommes exaltés

Lèveront gonfalon

En terre dévastée.

.o.

Le printemps d'Ithilien

Portera renouveau,

Au champ de Cormalen

Flottera le drapeau.

.o.

Souveraine radieuse

Bercera nouveau-né

À l’ombre lumineuse

Du grand dais étoilé.

.oOo.


End file.
